1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, method and timeline user interface (UI) for controlling home devices, and more particularly, to a device, method and timeline UI for controlling home devices connected via a network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With recent development of network technology, electric/electronic devices used in homes and offices are connected through a wired/wireless network such that the devices can be operated through other devices. Particularly, a network constructed to remotely control devices such as home appliances is called a home network. A user can control home appliances using this home network in the house or remotely using a remote controller or a portable terminal.
In spite of the development of home network technology, conventional devices for controlling home devices do not provide an intuitive control means to the user. Therefore, the user needs a means capable of controlling the home devices more intuitively and conveniently.